Sarcasm and Murder
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is for Maggie's birthday just a fun one-shot!


_**_**~Sarcasm and Murder~**_**_

 _ _Happy Birthday to CapricaM1983. This is for you!__

 **Disclaimer:** I own 0 of Major Crimes.

* * *

It was all crazy how she ended up sitting in a Major Crimes interview room with a very unhappy LAPD police captain and a Lieutenant questioning her. Knowing she didn't anything wrong she was relaxed and having fun with all this but these two were both way too serious. Yeah, sure her name was Margaret but what was up with all the formalities? She'd rather be called Maggie, why couldn't they just call her that? She had been sitting here and explained over and over that no, she didn't kill her coworker Erika, but without a doubt, she would have liked to. She was very happy that someone had beaten her to it. Maggie didn't think she could handle a few more days of listening to that women complain before she would have unloaded her pent-up anger on her and then she would actually be sitting here as a murderer, not a witness. Maggie had pictured wrapping her bare hands around the whiny woman's throat that was of course after she throat punched her to shut her up that is. Yes, she knew it was a bit violent but if anyone else had to work with her they would understand. Not that she would ever follow-through with these things but a girl had to have fantasies, right?

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as they all sat staring at each other. Maggie took this time to study them both, first, she looked at the silver-haired tall Lieutenant, who if she recalled correctly his name was Flynn. She had to admit she couldn't remember because she was so distracted by the lovely Captain. It was rather hard to concentrate on account on how beautiful this woman was. Maggie wondered how anybody got any work done around this place? Here they sat expecting her to answer their questions when she was sitting across from that? Captain Sharon Raydor she had no problem remembering her name was wearing a deep blue dress with a black blazer. Maybe it would help if her hair wasn't so perfect, it was almost unicorness. Maggie knew it had to be magical, not of this world the thick mane of hair must give the gorgeous woman special powers, that she was obviously was used for good. Damn, if those eyes weren't the perfect shade of green and could seem to see past anyone's lies, not that she was telling any. The sexy Lieutenant had to repeat his question twice to get her attention, she could see they were both getting frustrated with her. Wouldn't they get the answers they wanted and people wouldn't be so distracted if this Captain Raydor cleavage wasn't drawing everyone's eye? Even her Lieutenant Flynn sitting next to her couldn't help sneak a look now and then. It came to a point in their interview that if she wasn't in the room Maggie figured there wouldn't be anything stopping these two from making out right here on the table. She quickly pulled back her hands that were resting on the table and placed them on to her lap. You never know who or what body parts have been exposed on this very spot.

"Now Margaret, would you care to try to explain why and who you think would kill Erika Jensen?" Sharon asked their witness.

The sound of her low timber voice snapped Maggie out of her thoughts. "How am I supposed to know, aren't you guys the detectives? Do I have to do your job and mine? Speaking of my job you are keeping me from it." She received a glare that made her blood run cold. So Maggie decided to cut her sarcasm and tell them what she knew. "Ok, well really the lady was horrible she would whine and complain about her job but we never saw her do any work. How can some complain when everyone else is doing your job? Then if Erika liked our ideas she would steal them and say she created it. I had to almost physically fighter her for my latest gamer idea and now "Zombiefied" is the top-selling video game out there. She was really jealous of that."

Andy cleared his throat and said, "you do know you're just making yourself look more guilty, here?"

"Well, I'm telling you the truth which is what you want right? I wasn't going to let her get away with my multi-million idea. Look I didn't kill her but if I were you I'd look into our competition. They wanted to buy my idea, well what they thought was Erika's idea maybe when they found out she was lying and their deal fell through they offed her." There must have been something information they could use since Captain Raydor stood up and said, "we will need to confirm what you have told us but if as you say you are not lying you should be able to go home soon. Maggie's eyes followed the Captain as she left the room. Oh, and those legs how could she forget those legs? She couldn't help but smile when she turned to see Lieutenant Andy Flynn's eyes were exactly where hers just were. He was also watching that incredible figure walking away. The way she walked was a crime in itself and enough to get anyone's male or female juices flowing. What was up with the Captain and her Lieutenant? She could tell from the lingering looks and small touches that they were sleeping together. You don't look at a man like that unless you know what he looks like naked. That look was as if she wanted to take those well-fitting suits off him right here.

After hours of waiting Maggie finally got cleared to go home and her suspicions were right it was the other companies lower level programmer that killed Erika. He had thought that "Zombiefied" was his way to millions and apparently lost it when he found out it wasn't her idea to own. Now here she was being seen out of the building by an incredibly adorable but stern looking detective Julio Sanchez. The look that the two lovers, Sharon and Andy were giving each other earlier was now what she was trying to use on the man next to her. Now he seemed to need some stress relieving. Maggie could tell he was tense with pent-up rage and she was sure she was the one to help him release it. As he was walking her out she tried to make small talk about the weather, the Dodgers and she even tried politics, but nothing was working, all Maggie got was "yes ma'am's." Who liked to be called ma'am anyways? Not one for holding back, of course, she told him, "you know you don't have to call me ma'am, I'm not that old even though today is my birthday."

"Well, then happy birthday ma'am," Julio said as he stood in the elevators his eyes never leaving the doors, his hands were behind his back as if he was standing at attention.

"Wow, he speaks," Maggie said with a laugh. She could tell he was trying to stay indifferent but she liked a challenge, "You know you look like you really need to have some fun and my friends are taking me out for drinks to celebrate. Why don't you bring some friends too and we'll all meet up in a few hours? I guarantee you a few of my damn amazing girlfriends and me for that matter can drink you and your boys under the table." She saw him shuffle his feet as if she was getting under that tough guy persona he was hiding behind. Maggie could see in his eyes he was tempted so she kept pushing her luck to see if she could break him into showing up. When the doors opened she walked out backward keeping her eyes on Julio's. "So, I'll be seeing you tonight at Ginger's around 8," said in more of a statement than a question. With that, she started to walk away but stopped turning around and with a smile, "I need a little time to go home and shower since I'm all hot and sweaty. Oh, and Honey, be sure to bring your handcuffs along I'm sure we can find a good use for them." Maggie gave him a wink before heading to her car letting out a laugh when she heard the big teddy bear of a detective let out a growl. Yes, she was sure she was going to have an amazing birthday tonight.

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Hope ya liked it Maggie. I hope you have a BAMDAMMM amazing birthday! Wishing you a wonderful year.**_**_


End file.
